


This Year's For Me And You

by shessocold



Series: Christmas '77 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders' Era, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Spoiler: everything will not be fine.





	This Year's For Me And You

“I could get used to this.”

Remus grinned. 

“I bet you could. That's almost a whole shepherd's pie you've scarfed down. I take it you enjoy my cooking?” 

“Well, Lupin, you've kept me very active these past few days,” said Sirius, patting his stomach. “I need to keep my energy levels up.” 

Remus laughed. 

“That's funny,” he said. “Because I seem to recall that I did most of the fucking. But I guess you also need a lot of energy to lie there on a bed and look really, really hot.” 

“It's far from easy,” confirmed Sirius, in mock seriousness. “And I will probably also require some pudding. I wouldn't want to risk losing my good looks to, er, lack of sugar.” 

“We most definitely can't have that happening,” said Remus, summoning a treacle tart from the kitchen. Sirius' eyes lit up. 

“Ooh, treacle,” he said. “Merlin's beard, Remus. Why don't you move in?” 

“I don't know, what's in it for me?” joked Remus. “It looks like I'm the one stuck doing all the work. I'm not sure it would be a good deal for me.” 

Sirius stared at him for a second, a funny look on his face. 

“I'm serious,” he said, putting down his fork. “Why don't you move in when we're done with school? It would make sense. Think of how much fun we would have.” 

“Don't be absurd, I can't live in London.” 

“Why not?” 

“You _know_ why,” said Remus, his mood spoiled. “Let's talk about something else.” 

“We could get another place,” insisted Sirius. “A small cottage somewhere very remote. And we could go there when the moon is full, get James and Peter to join. Roam the moors or something. It would be just as much fun as it is now. And we'd stay here the rest of the time.” 

“You can afford another place?” 

“Probably,” said Sirius, with a shrug. “We'll be working, won't we? Once we leave school. We'll have gold of our own.” 

Remus felt like he had been slapped. 

“I'm sure you will,” he said, rather bitterly. “But if you think people will be willing to hire a werewolf...” 

“But you're not 'a werewolf', you're you! You're bloody brilliant, of course people will hire you. You could be a teacher!” 

“Sirius, for someone as clever as you are – you can be really thick sometimes. There's a registry. I'm on it, obviously. I'll be lucky if someone hires me to shovel dragon dung, as it is. A _teacher_ , honestly.” 

Sirius' ears went very pink. 

“Well, then I'll work,” he said, stubbornly. “And you'll do whatever you please, and we'll share the gold.” 

Remus sighed. 

“Why would you do that?” he said. “I don't need your pity. I'll manage somehow.” 

“Because I love you, ok? I bloody love you more than anything. I can't imagine my life without you, so I will do whatever it takes to have you by my side, if you just let me.” 

_He loves me!_ Remus thought, utterly stunned. He could feel his heart sing. _He said he_ loves _me!_

“Remus?” 

Sirius' voice sounded very hesitant. 

“Remus, I'm sorry. That was too much. Forget about it. You don't have to move in. Just remember that whatever I have, if you want it, it's yours. If only because you're my best mate,” he concluded, lamely. 

“No. Wait. I love you, too.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, of course!” said Remus, beaming. “How could I not? I've been in love with you for ages. I just never hoped you'd...” 

“Will you, then? Move in?” 

Remus looked into Sirius' beautiful, eager eyes. Suddenly the logistics of the whole thing didn't seem as important as they had a few minutes before. He nodded. 

“I will, yes. We'll figure it out somehow, won't we?” he said, taking Sirius' hand across the table. 

Sirius nodded, squeezing Remus' fingers. 

“We will. Everything will be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
